


Mating Methods

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Q and the Grey, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Relationships: Janeway/Chakotay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Mating Methods

Kathryn chuckled to herself after Q and his infant son disappeared in a flash of white light.

It had been one hell of a time dealing with Q, but she was certainly glad everything had worked out the way it did in the end.

She was still grinning when Chakotay entered her ready room, delivering the results of those ‘standard diagnostics’ that she had asked him to run.

Of course, they both knew this was only a pretense.

The inviting smile that Kathryn had thrown Chakotay’s way as she left the bridge was their unspoken signal.

They’d gotten pretty good at those over the last few months.

After all, it wouldn’t exactly do to have everyone on the ship know that their Captain and First Officer’s relationship had become much more than professional.

“What was so funny?” Chakotay asked, handing Kathryn the PADD, which she barely glanced at.

“I just had another visit from Q.”

“Oh? What did he want?”

The sudden edge in Chakotay’s voice wasn’t lost on Kathryn.

“No need to be jealous, my angry warrior”, she teased, placing a comforting touch on his chest.  
“He just came to introduce his son.”

“His...son? 

“Can’t say I understand it myself. The Q have some... unusual characteristics, to put it mildly. Would you believe, Chakotay- what the actual mating process  _ is _ for the Q? Touching fingers!”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Well, I guess it could be considered efficient...” Chakotay murmured as he drew Kathryn closer, nuzzling her neck, his warm voice sending shivers down her spine.

She pulled away just long enough to press the lock on her ready room door.

“The Q’s method may be efficient”, she smirked, already tugging at Chakotay’s collar,  
“But I think the human way is a lot more fun.”


End file.
